zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Sheik
}} is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Sheik serves as Princess Zelda's alter ego in the game; to escape Ganondorf's capture, Zelda passes herself off as a male Sheikah known as Sheik. Throughout the course of the game, Sheik aids Link, who is not privy to Sheik's true identity, by providing him with information and teaching him teleportation songs with his harp. Sheik's appearance and frequent usage of Deku Nuts as a means to vanish quickly is decidedly reminiscent of a typical ninja. Possibly owing to this, Sheik has become a popular character in The Legend of Zelda mythos, despite appearing only in one game out of the entire series. Sheik's true gender and the means Zelda used to change her appearance is also heavily disputed among fans. Biography 's hordes (this does not occur in the game)]] After having retrieved the Spiritual Stones in order to prevent Ganondorf from finding the Sacred Realm, Link sees Princess Zelda and her nursemaid, Impa ride away from the gates of Hyrule Castle Town. Zelda throws the Ocarina of Time to Link and rides out of sight. Ganondorf shortly appears thereafter; chasing after Zelda and Impa after knocking Link down with magic. Link enters the Temple of Time and opens the Door of Time with the "Song of Time" and the Spiritual Stones. Inside the chamber past the door, he finds the Master Sword, and upon touching it, he is sealed away in the Temple of Light for seven years. Ganondorf sees his chance to take the Triforce. However, due to his imbalance, the Triforce splits into three. Despite this, he uses the power of the Triforce of Power to attack Hyrule Castle and assume control over Hyrule. After managing to ride away from Hyrule proper, Zelda travels to places unknown and passes herself off as a male Sheikah known as Sheik both to further elude the capture of Ganondorf and spy on him. Additionally, during this period, Sheik also tries to help the ailing Zora race, whose domain has been cursed by Morpha, an evil being who has taken residence in the Water Temple, a temple holy to the Zora. Sheik manages to rescue Princess Ruto from beneath the thick sheets of ice that eventually covers Zora's Domain. Despite the many hardships that Hyrule goes through under the cruel rule of Ganondorf, Sheik remains confident that the Hero of Time will return to defeat Ganondorf and restore Hyrule. Link awakens as an adult seven years later. After being sent on a new quest to awaken the Seven Sages, Sheik approaches Link without a sound and tells him where the Seven Sages can be found. Sheik directs Link towards the Forest Temple in southern Kokiri Forest,and tells him to return to the room of the Pedestal of Time once he has awakened the Sage of Forest. In the Sacred Forest Meadow, Sheik appears before Link and teaches him the "Minuet of Forest", a special song that can teleport him back to the meadow should he wish it. Sheik then uses a Deku Nut to temporarily blind Link and vanish out of sight. After having awakened Saria as the Sage of Forest, Link returns to the Temple of Time, where Sheik informs Link that the Master Sword that he holds can be used to travel back in time seven years, to when he was a child. To help him return to the Temple of Time in a quicker fashion than before, Sheik teaches Link the "Prelude of Light". Link encounters Sheik again several times near the entrances of each dungeon, where she relates to him many parables about life and teaches him teleportation songs. Later on in the game, Link arrives in Kakariko Village just as Sheik is watching over the well to prevent the evil spirit Bongo Bongo from breaking the seal that had placed him there. The evil spirit successfully escapes, and Link tries to damage it just as it lunges towards him and Sheik, but fails. Link is awakened by Sheik, who teaches him the song that transports him to the Shadow Temple, where Bongo Bongo has now taken residence. Link clears the temple and awakens Impa as the Sage of Shadow. Link then travels to the Spirit Temple and defeats Twinrova, awakening Nabooru as the spirit sage. After exiting the temple, Link is telepathically contacted by Rauru, who tells him return to the Temple of Time, where "someone" is waiting for him. Upon his arrival in the temple, Link finds Sheik, who reveals her true identity as Princess Zelda. Princess Zelda presents Link with the Light Arrows, magical arrows with the power to defeat Ganondorf. Suddenly, the room goes dark, and Ganondorf's voice booms throughout the Temple. From inside his castle, Ganondorf seals Princess Zelda within a crystal and transports her to him, and challenges Link to meet him there; all an elaborate plan for Ganondorf to reassemble the Triforce, whose two remaining pieces had been given to Zelda and Link, and attain the true power of the Triforce. At the very top of the tower, Ganon and Link battle, and Link leaves the victor. Zelda is released from her prison, but with his last breath, Ganondorf attempts to bring the castle down and the two narrowly escape certain death. After a final battle with Ganondorf's beast form, peace reigns in Hyrule once more and Link is sent back seven years by Zelda. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee ]] Sheik's model in ''Melee is based on her Ocarina of Time model (except given a more feminine appearance). This was also the only game she appears in on the GameCube, with the exception of Ocarina of Time Master Quest and Ocarina of Time. In the opening sequence, Sheik is seen playing a harp. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In a 2007 interview with Game Informer, Eiji Aonuma mentioned his designers submitted Ganondorf and Sheik's initial designs to Masahiro Sakurai for Brawl and that Sakurai's team then modified their appearance. Sheik was officially confirmed on Smash Bros. DOJO!! as a playable character on January 16, 2008. Her model is based on a design that was drafted up during the development of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Interestingly, Sheik now has what appears to be a Japanese Tanto or a Wakizashi on her back, which she does not use and never had in Ocarina of Time and Melee. (The Wakizashi, however, could have been added as a nod to the Sheikah themselves, as Zelda's nursemaid, Impa, has one in her character designs.) Her skin tone also seems paler compared to the Ocarina of Time and Melee model, yet similar to her costume change model as seen as her All-Star trophy in Melee. Another interesting detail is that she apparently has her hair tied up in one long braid covered in cloth, which means that Zelda changed her hair's color but not her hair's length. The Hero of Time In this fan film based on Ocarina of Time, Sheik is the alter ego of Princess Zelda. After Ganondorf usurps control of Hyrule, Zelda disguises herself and goes under the pseudonym of Sheik. She also assists Link in his battle against Ganondorf. Gender Since the release of Ocarina of Time, many arguments have been raised as to true gender of Sheik. However, as revealed in the ending of the game, Sheik is actually Zelda in disguise and not a separate character. Fans tend to debate as to what methods were used by Zelda to make herself appear more masculine. While noncanonical, in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Sheik's trophy information states that the only magic used was to change her skin, hair, and eye color. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Sheik is referred to as being a woman throughout the entirety of Ocarina of Time. It is now generally believed that Zelda's masculinity as Sheik was merely the product of clothing (ex: breast bindings, shoulder-pads) and not any literal magical transformation, despite the fact that shoulder pads would restrict mobility and breast binding does not explain every physical difference, such as the difference in the shoulder-to-hip ratio and muscled arms shown in the official art. In Ocarina of Time, the official art of Sheik shows tape around her chest, implying this could be a binding. The official PrimaGames strategy guide also consistently cites Sheik as being female, given that she is merely Zelda in disguise. On the other hand in the game itself some of Sheik's grunts seem vaguely masculine and when Princess Ruto was talking about Sheik with Link she described Sheik as being a "nice young man"; however, this could be because Ruto didn't know she was Zelda. Additionally, Zelda and Sheik do not share physical characteristics, such as Zelda's helplessness when trapped by a ring of fire in Ganon's collapsing castle, a jump which she would presumably be able to make as Sheik. Gallery File:Sheik (Temple of Time).png|Sheik about to transform Category:Sheikah Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:The Hero of Time characters